Winter Wonderland
by stjtiger
Summary: Several years down the road, the gang all have families of their own. We shall focus in on TJ and Spinelli's.
1. White Christmas

_**White Christmas**_

TJ stared out of a living room window. Never had he seen a December so warm. He turned back to his then wife, Ashley Spinelli-Detweiler. "Spin, this is pathetic. A week before Christmas, and it's still dry as a bone."

Spinelli continued her work, carefully placing ornaments on the festively lit pine tree. "I'm sure there's still time, Teej. You'll still get your white Christmas."

"You don't understand, Spin. We're talking about a eight year streak, here. Every year since LJ was born, we have had a white Christmas. We are not breaking that streak, now."

"Alright, Mr. Weather man. Since you are so set on a white Christmas, I'd like to see you do something about it."

TJ glared at her. "You know, you're a real smartass sometimes."

"Have been since kindergarden. You still married me." She placed a small razorback themed ornament on a petite branch.

"Look, all I'm sayin' is that I'm dreamin' of a white Christmas, just like the ones we used to know," TJ sang. "Remember when we would have massive snowball fights? Build forts the size of the school building? Build snowmen as tall as the swing set?"

"Yeah, I remember. But that was a long time ago, Teej. Things change."

"But that doesn't mean our children shouldn't have the same opportunity that we did."

Spinelli set down the empty ornament box on a nearby table, and took TJ's face into her hands. "TJ, be honest. Knowing half of the things that we got away with, do you honestly want our children to have the same opportunities that we did?"

"As long as they learn from their mistakes, like we did, they should have every opportunity possible, starting with a continuation of annual snowfall."


	2. Winter Wonderland

_**Winter Wonderland**_

Cold, wet flakes drifted from the heavens, and gently accumulated on the ground. TJ took notice of the new development. "LJ! Raph! Jules! Come look! First snow of the year."

"Ah, cool!" The kids all echoed each other, running to see the source of the excitement. The group all sat there and watched the snow accumulate.

The next morning, the snow had settled into a great white blanket covering the ground. LJ came down the stairs as TJ prepared to go shovel snow from the porch. "Hey LJ, why don't you see if Raph and Juliet want to go outside, play in the snow?"

Excitement spread over the boy's face as he raced up the stairs to alert his siblings and gather his warm clothes and snow boots. The trio rushed out of the door in their coats and scarves, followed closely by their father. Christmas bells jangled as the door slammed behind TJ. "Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin'? In the lane, snow is glistenin. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walkin' in a winter wonderland." TJ mozied to the garage for the snow shovel. He acknowledged the cardinals and finches nestled in the bushes and nearby trees. "Gone away is the bluebird. Here to stay is a new bird. He sings a love song as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland."

The kids began forming giant balls of snow from the grand piles TJ had created. They rolled the balls across the small yard, collecting more and more snow. Eventually they finished one ball and started on a second ball. This time they didn't let the ball get quite as big as the first, before stacking it on top of the first. They topped it off with a final head-sized ball. "In the meadow we can build a snowman. Then pretend that he is Parson Brown. He'll say 'Are you married?' We'll say 'No man, but you can do the job when you're in town.' Later on, we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire to face unafraid the dreams that we've made, walkin' in a winter wonderland."


	3. Santa Baby

_**Santa Baby**_

With Christmas nearing, the Detweilers also sought to continue the annual gathering of friends and family. A major piece of which was a Christmas Eve appearance made by Santa Claus. TJ had already put on his Santa costume and was making his way into the moderately sized living room, carrying a large sack of gifts.

"Ho, ho, ho!" he bellowed. "Which one of you kids have been good this year?" TJ strained to keep his voice lowered into a Santa-like register. All of the kids bounced up and down with their self-righteous answers. "Hm. We all know I have that list back at the pole. Let's see who was on my list." TJ began digging around in his bag, building up suspense for the children. Pulling out the first box, TJ announced a name, "Danielle!" A young cream-skinned girl with glasses emerged from behind Gus to claim her prize. TJ pulled out two more boxes, "Michael! Marie!" An athletic chocolate colored boy ran right up for his trophy. His more timid younger sister of similar skin color and baring glasses, much like their mother, reluctantly followed after some parental encouragement. Finally, they were down to three boxes left. "LJ! Raphael! Juliet!" The two boys ran up to their father to gather their gifts, followed closely by their sister. "Now remember kids, there'll be more come morning. That is, if you all behave."

The night drug on. One after another, the families left until TJ was left on his own to put his children to bed. Coming out of Juliet's bedroom, TJ made a realization. Where was Spinelli? He made his way back out to the living room. The sight he found nearly made his jaw drop to the floor. "Damn, baby girl," TJ said to his lovely wife leaning seductively against the fireplace, wearing a red nighty with white trim around the bottom, red lollipop caught between her lips. "You're gonna make sure Santa's workin' late this year, aren't you?"

She pulled the sucker from her mouth with a small pop. "Santa baby, slip some whiskey under the tree for me; been an awful good girl, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight." Her heels clicked across the hardwood floor, meeting TJ in the center of the room under a strand of mistletoe. "Santa baby, a 2012 cobra too, light blue. Been good all year. Santa baby, please hurry down the chimney tonight." She ran her fingers across his chest and played with the white trim of his coat. "Think of all the fun I've missed. Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed. Next year, I could be just as good… If you'd check off my Christmas list."

TJ dropped his voice back into his Santa register. "I don't know Mrs. Claus. Seems like an awfully tall order. That car might take a while, but I believe there's some whiskey in the cabinet, calling our names."

"Does that mean I've been good this year?"

"I'm sure I could think of something to put you on my naughty list." He reached around to pinch her plump rear.

With a jump and a squeak, she slapped his hand away. "Maybe you're right Santa. I've been just plain naughty this year. Oh, what are you going to do with such a naughty girl?" She only came closer, closing the distance, placing her lips on his neck.

"Well, there's always the coal option." She could feel his vocal cords vibrate under her lips.

She brought her lips up to his ear and whispered, "But, we both know I don't want coal in my stocking."

"I suppose I could think of an alternative." Their lips met repeatedly until they continued into an oral battle for dominance. TJ carefully moved the pair up the stairs and into their bedroom. Laying down on the bed, the pair heard the makings of a commotion coming from down the hallway. The voices of two young boys to be exact. Spinelli shot TJ a look of frustration, throwing a robe on and starting down the hallway.


	4. I Saw Mama Kissing Santa Claus

_**I saw Mama Kissing Santa Claus**_

LJ layed in bed, excitement and anticipation for the upcoming day keeping him from peaceful slumber. He could hear his parents talking in the living room, but was not sure whether to investigate. His curiosity getting the better of him, LJ carefully and quietly slipped out from under his covers and tiptoed to his bedroom door.

He put his ear to the door for a moment, hearing his mother's voice. He thought he heard her singing but put the thought away. LJ knew that his mother never sings. He gently opened the door, scampering down the hallway to the top of the staircase to overlook the living room. Beneath him, LJ observed two figures bantering back and forth. Both clad in red, one appeared to be his mother. The other figure was a stranger to the young man, yet the fuzzy suit with white trim looked oddly familiar. A deep, jolly voice gave away the man's identity.

 _Holy cow! It's Santa Claus!_ The boy thought, his eyes brightening with excitement. He did his best to stay hidden. He did not want to get caught out of bed after bedtime. Christmas Eve would be the worst time to get put on the naughty list.

He sat quietly at the top of the stairs, listening to the ensuing conversation, allowing the occasional silent smile with some of the audible comments. _Ha! Even Mom gets on the naughty list!_ There was a bout of silence followed by a gentle rustling sound. LJ looked back over the edge of the stairs. The sight made surprise and confusion come over his face. _Holy cow! Mom's kissing Santa Claus! My mom's kissing Santa Claus!_ He ducked back behind the cover of the stairs, not sure if he should go back to his room or wait to see what else could happen. Opting to stay, LJ looked back on the unfolding scene. "Santa" started guiding the pair toward the stairs. _Oh no! What if Mom catches me?_ LJ scurried back to his room, hiding behind his door. Through the crack he left in the door, he watched his mother and "Santa" stumble down the hallway to his parents' bedroom.

LJ spun around to face the room he shared with his brother. Raph rolled over. "LJ, what are you doing? Mom's gonna catch you out of bed and you won't get any christmas tomorrow."

"I wouldn't worry about Mom right now."

"Why not? She's probably on her way up right now to check on us."

"Uh, no she's not. I just saw her and I think she's a little occupied. Get this, Mom was kissing Santa Claus."

"No way!" Raph replied in disbelief.

"Yes way! I think he's still here, too!"

"Come on, no one gets to see Santa on Christmas Eve! He's too busy delivering toys!"

"I know what I saw whether you believe me or not!"

The boys were too busy arguing to hear their mother coming down the hallway. Spinelli swung the door open. "Leonardo Joseph Detweiler! Why are you not in bed?"


End file.
